A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tattoo machines, more specifically, the cord used to supply electricity to a tattoo machine.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Steinberg Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0082915) discloses a breakaway power cord having two connectors that are magnetically attracted with a first connector running to an appliance and a second connector running to a power source. However, this invention does not utilize a steel plate magnetically attracted to a magnet mounted on a tattoo machine.
The De'Longhi Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0155754) discloses an electrical cord with a connection plug that magnetically connects to a magnetized member associated with a kitchen appliance. However, this applies to the field of preventing condensation in and around the power supply of kitchen appliances as opposed to a magnetically stabilized connection between a tattoo machine's power cord and the tattoo machine.
The Weisser patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,736) discloses a magnetic power coupling and thrust balancing means for use in the prevention of failure in submerged electric pumps associated with cracks between electric windings of the stator and the surrounding corrosive liquid. However, this use does not coincide with the need to create a secure power connection while operating a tattoo machine, and correspondingly tattoo machines do not use electric motors submerged in corrosive surroundings that cause failure to the electric stator.
The Mendelson et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0016088) discloses a detachable power supply apparatus that for use with electrical appliances including removable temperature control devices in which a mounting panel on the temperature control device to which an electrical connector on a power supply cord is magnetically and electrically coupled. The tattoo machine in the present invention utilizes a power cord that has a steel plate permanently affixed to itself in which the steel plate is magnetically and electrically coupled to a magnet bar that is mounted on the frame of the tattoo machine. Furthermore, the present invention does not utilize a temperature control device used in conjunction with the magnetically and electrically coupled connection.
The Ehr et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0080407) discloses a return pad cable connector for use with a disposable return pad with a magnetic power coupling. However, this invention has a medical use involving a disposable pad that can involve a magnetic power coupling, whereas, the present invention relates to the need to provide a secure source of electricity while operating a tattoo machine.
The Hartman et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,570) discloses a quick-release plug assembly having a plug body and a socket body for receiving the plug body, wherein either the plug body or the socket body includes a magnet and the corresponding body has an attractive member. However, this invention does not utilize a steel plate integrated into the design of the electrical cord in which the steel plate is magnetically attracted to a magnet bar that is mounted to the frame of a tattoo machine.
The Vega patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 470,284) illustrates a design for a magnetically coupled double-sided window washer, which does not involve or illustrate a supply of electricity or a tattoo machine.